Traicion letal
by Ringerlife
Summary: Cuando todos estan en tu contra, no hay amigos, ni familia, solo tu mismo luchando por sobrevivir dia con dia.


No sabia si escribir esto o no pero mi mente esta hecha puré, nuevamente sentí la traición de los que se decían mis amigos, todo fue así….

Intente agradarle a una linda chica **(Jess), **saben ella es una persona tan…. Especial creía yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que **están falsa como todos**, incluso mas… ella solo me utilizo para llegar a un fin y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo pero solo conseguí darme cuenta que mi supuesto mejor amigo **(David)** no tenia la misma confianza en mi que yo en el.

La pregunta del milenio **¿Qué sabes de ella?** O la frase trillada; **si yo te contara que se algo de ella que solo 3 personas sabemos**…. No me la quitaba de la mente, día y noche pensaba en eso, incluso estando con un tipo el otro día mientras manteníamos relaciones, no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Bueno intente averiguar de que se trataba todo el lio, trate de usar a una estúpida niñita rubia para averiguar las cosas, pero la maldita no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y me parece que David descubrió todo por que desde ese día, dejo de hablarme.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidí enfrentar las cosas, hable con ella acerca de los rumores que había oído, por supuesto fue demasiado listo para no decirle que llegue a creerlos, aun a si ella se molesto e hizo un mega drama que termino por apartarme y hacerme sentir menos ante su mejor amiga con quien según ella"mantenía una conversación mas importante" termine por irme y dejarla con su estúpida amiga y dedicarme a mi propio enojo.

Para cuando entre a mi clase descubrí que mis amigos se molestaron conmigo, como si ellos fueron los ofendidos en todo esto.

Me siento muy mal por que no logro comprender ¿Qué ganarían ellos con inventar algo de ella? Y sobre todo ¿realmente vale la pena que me pelee con todo el mundo por una chica que prefiere una estúpida conversación con una niñita que conmigo?, no se si logren entenderme en esto pero estoy llegando a un punto claro y conciso aquí.

**Reconozco que tal vez hice mal en tratar de averiguar la verdad** con la niña rubia como intermedio, pero también **me queda claro que cuando una persona realmente te aprecia y se preocupa por ti te dice la verdad sin importar lo que sea** y no se anda con esos jueguitos de palabras y preguntas con el fin de la intriga.

Platique con Siobhan, como ella solía ser la reina de las mentiras antes trate de que me ayudara a entender y me lleve una enorme sorpresa, saben ella realmente ha cambiado mucho en los últimos 2 meses y ahora es muy buena conmigo, ella me dijo que

"**Nadie tiene el derecho a jugar y a meterse en mi vida, que dejara de preocuparme por si me hablaban o no, pues ellos tendrían que hacerlo tarde o temprano por s propia conveniencia y que ese seria el momento en el que yo debería elegir que hacer con ellos"**

Después de esa breve charla con ella, le conté todo a mi padre cosa que duce en hacer pues ya saben el casi no conoce mi vida escolar pero esta vez esto era muy importante para mi, créanme que me dio mucha risa cuando me dijo.**"Yo también he visto cosas de tus amigos y créeme que no les gustaría que yo te las digiera y tu las usaras para hacerlos sentir mal" **recuerdo que mi único pensamiento ante esas palabras fue **"Dios santo ¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta de las farsas de los demás? Y nunca te has dado cuenta de mi doble vida"**

Bueno eso se3ra para otra historia, regresando a lo que estaba diciendo.

Entre todas las personas con las que he hablado del tema y mucho meditar las cosas llegue a una conclusión o más bien a muchas…. Numero uno; **"Tarde o temprano esas personas me van a necesitar mucho mas a mi que yo a ellos, y yo seré quien marque la diferencia poniendo las reglas del juego aquí en adelante, come ti un error buscando la verdad de forma equivocada y realmente lo siento, pero no soy el único que debe disculparse…"**

Creo que es tiempo de dejar salir un poco de mi otra vida a la luz, dejar que mi carácter egoísta se muestre mas amenudeo con las personas, al menos por un tiempo hasta que aprendan a valorar lo que yo hago por ellas.

Con esto le digo adiós a la ira, adiós al enojo y a la decepción y hola al nuevo amanecer y a comenzar de nuevo, como me dijo mi padre;

"**No puedes cambiar al mundo, pero si puedes cambiarte a ti"**


End file.
